Angels Punishment
by Daylight dancer
Summary: Who are you?" Yusuke asked. She turned and walked away but answerd. "A friend.." YusukeOC. Slight Blade YYh crossover.
1. A friend

Disclaimer: I dont own YYH or Blade. Im only puttting the disclaimer on one chapter so know I own nothing but my character and the idea.

Soooooo..... here it is my first try at a BladeYYH crossover.

::::Angels Punishment Chapter 1::::

"So Koenma...thats your detective?" A girl asked. She was 17 years old with dark brown hair that went halfway down her back and Aqua blue eyes. She and Koenma were watching tapes in his office from the Dark Tournament. "Hes pretty good."

"He had a great teacher.....but he has the tendency to be stupid. I know you dont work for me or want to for that matter but can you keep an eye on him from the shadows or something for me? Just to make sure that vampires dont kill him or something." Koenma looked her in the eyes.

"I can do that for a old friend." The girl answerd. She stood up out of her chair and slipped on her long leather trench coat. She walked to the door and heard Koenma say..

" Thank you Fallon I owe you alot." She walked out of the office and back to the human world.

Later that night she was walking down the street and seen Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. 'Just who I was looking for.' she thought tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She ran across the street and followed behind the small group of guys. A girl about 16 years old stepped out of a ally in front of Yusuke. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a vampire but it could not be sensed. She whisperd something it his ear that made him follow her back into the ally. Fallon followed behind them and seen the girl about to bit Yusuke.

"HEY!!" the girl looked at Fallon. The girl went into her vampire form. (A/N: Which involves alot of growling.) Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came up to Fallon.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Yusuke asked. Fallon glanced at him for a second and said..

"Shes a vampire." Fallon took a few steps torwards the girl and put her hand on a hidded katana under her coat "I know you know who I am. Thats why im going to have to kick your skanky blood sucking ass." Fallon quickly un-shethed her katana and cut her head off. She shethed her katana and turned to the guys.

"What are you?" Kurama asked.

"Something." Fallon answered pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked. She turned and walked away but answerd

"A friend..."

::Yeah I know its short but it was more of a intro than anything else. But R&R plz.


	2. Coffee house meetings Part 1

Reviews:

dragon-miko: I knew when I wrote that it didnt look right ;

:::Angels Punishment Chapter 2 Coffee house meetings:::

"I wonder who she was." said Yusuke he was in his apartment with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"She said she was a friend atleast she on our side." said Kurama.

"Yeah but I wish I knew who she was besides gorgeous. Did yall look at her face I would kill to date her." said Yusuke with a sly smile. Kurama just shook his head. "What?"

"Theres more to a girl than just her face. You have to like her personallity or you just wont like her as much." said Kurama

"Yeah but still....I wanna know who she is." Yusuke answerd. He looked at the clock on the wall that hung on the wall in front of him, It was 11:04. "Its getting late you two should get home, and Kurama can ya' make sure Kuwabara dont get ate by some vampire chick will ya'?" Kurama nodded. Yusuke took a shower and went to sleep.

.::With Fallon::.

She was in her apartment. She has lived alone for three years since her dad died in a fight. She locked her front door and tossed her coat on a couch. Without her coat on you could see a tattoo on her right hand wrist. (A/N:Im still kinda drawing my design for that and torn between two ideas so ill bring that up in another chapter for sure cause it goes with the title.) She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was in bed at 11:04.

.::With Yusuke::.

The following morning he woke up around 10:20. 'Man I cant belive im accully up...this is one of those mornings that calls for coffee.' Yusuke thought. He pulled a pair of clean pants and a white t-shirt out of his closent and took a shower. When he was done he was wearin a black blue jean jacket with a white t-shirt and jeans. He walked outside and down the street to the coffee shop on the corner.

.::With Fallon::.

The following morning she woke up and looked at her alarm clock and seen it was 10:20. She took a shower and put on a clean black t-shirt with a pair of tan pants and a waist length black leather coat. The outfit was all tied together with a pair of solid black Timberlands. She picked up a set of car keys that had a Ferrari key chain on it. She walked outside to a yellow Ferrari F-50. She drove to the same coffee house that Yusuke was at. When she walked in Yusuke was sitting at the back table. Fallon orderd a hot coco and sat with Yusuke.

"Funny meeting you here." Fallon commented sitting down in the seat in front of him. He looked up from his coffee.

"Its you. The girl from last night." said Yusuke

"I have a name. Im Fallon." She introduced herself

"No last name?" Yusuke asked

"Nope." Fallon replied

"How old are you?" Yusuke asked

"17. And you?"

"Same." Yusuke replied "But what are you?"

"Im a freak. Half human and half vampire." Fallon answerd. "But im really strong so thats a benifit."

"Why did you help us last night?"

"Koenma yold me to keep an eye on you guys." Fallon answerd.

Im going to stop right here and pick up were I left off later


End file.
